


This could be the start of a beautiful friendship

by Aeryn-Inara (Strixgirl)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, One-Sided Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strixgirl/pseuds/Aeryn-Inara
Summary: Takes place S01 Ep15 and goes off cannon from there.  When delivering his invitation to Jim, Oswald observes the detective throw the invitation out. Rather than be upset by the loss, Oswald decides to make a new friend and remembers the bizarre interest he received from Edward Nygma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> I have been obsessing over the idea of what Ed and Oswald's relationship would have been like if he never dated Kristen, thus the Isabellah situation being unlikely since her main pull was she look like Kristen *cough* clone *cough* I also adore the sweet puppy Ed of the earlier seasons and wanted to try my hand at it.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism definitely welcome, any suggestions and/or advice would also definitely be appreciated.
> 
> Newly edited two further chapters will be up in the next few days
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys :)

Oswald was feeling smug as he strode into the GCPD, an invitation to the opening of Oswald’s clutched in his hand and a smile on his face. 

He quickly hurried straight over to Jim’s desk, excited to share his success with his friend, but as he made his way through the building Oswald was sure he felt eyes following his movements. 

Oswald made an effort to ignore his first instinct to flee, used to relying on his ability to exist unseen by those who should be more aware, as he figured the new right hand of Don Falcone would certainly draw attention walking into a police station from both civilians and GCPD staff. 

Oswald smirk _“I guess I should start getting used to the attention, it’s only the beginning”_

Oswald was honestly shocked when he was able to reach Jim’s desk without being accosted by the man. Jim was always terrified that one of his fellow officers would find out about their little arrangement, still so innocent to how corrupt the city truly is.

Jim would usually come running to drag Oswald off into some dark secluded location before anyone either saw them together or noticed he was here to see the detective. Oswald found his naivety sweet, as the majority of his fellow officers were either on Falcone’s or Maroni’s payroll and wouldn’t even raise an eyebrow.

Oswald realised quickly as to why the detective hadn’t come running. He was neither at his desk or appeared to be anywhere in sight. 

Oswald stood for a moment, tapping the invitation in his hand, as he went through the other locations he might be able to locate the laconic detective. 

Oswald was trying to decide whether to just leave the invitation on Jim’s desk,

_“It wouldn’t have that personal touch, nor truly reflect my appreciation”_

Or if he should head to his apartment,

_“But that would mean risking bumping into Ms Kean again”_

When he noticed he was being intently observed by an odd looking man in what Oswald couldn’t help but observe was a horrifically unfashionable suit. 

The man stood on the upper landings of the GCPD holding a file which he feigning interest in, and failing miserably. 

Despite the ruse it was clear his focus was intent on Oswald, as he would nervously glance away whenever Oswald made eye contact with him. 

Oswald was unnerved by the stranges man’s interest,it was so vastly different than any type of attention he was used to. It wasn’t envy, disdain, fear or revulsion. It was so singular and intent, as if the man was searching for the truth of Oswald Cobblepot.

Significantly unnerved Oswald began to make his way away from Jim’s desk, watching the odd man the entire time.

To Oswald’s annoyance the man began to follow him, increasing his pace to keep up with Oswald’s and continuing his little game of glancing away whenever Oswald made eye contact with him.

Oswald could not fathom why the man was intent on following him and Oswald was feeling very uncomfortable being stalked by a man who Oswald felt met the descriptor of creepy, which said a lot given his known associates. 

Oswald had headed for the GCPD front counter hoping to dissuade the man with the central and highly populated area of the station. When Oswald paused at the GCPD front counter rather than be deterred the man’s man placed himself alongside Oswald, standing awkwardly pretending not to be interested in the man he had clearly just chased after. 

Oswald snapped, he was not going to be intimidated in this fashion, and turned to confront the stranger.

“Can I help you?” 

However rather than answer the question the man responded in the most bemusing fashion

“I don’t think so. Can you?” 

Oswald’s irritation with the man only grew at his strange response and clear amusement. Oswald had never appreciated being mocked, and the audacity of the man thinking he could get away with just because he was in the GCPD . 

Oswald laughed derisively, his disdain evident for the man’s sense of humor despite his ever present pleasant smile. 

“What do you want?” 

The man had turned to face him now, a smirk visible in his expression 

“What I want, the poor have, the rich need and if you eat you die.” 

Oswald was honestly stunned by the response and stared blankly back at him, truly and deeply confounded, before stumbling over his words due to his confusion

“Is this--? Are you asking me a riddle?” 

The man intently staring down at him was quick to respond, overly eager and hopeful, however he still didn’t answer Oswald’s question. 

“Do you like riddles?” 

Oswald due to his bemusement at the man’s strange behaviour forgot to be amiable and answered honestly for once.

“No” 

The man appeared to deflate at Oswald’s response, as if he was more invested in the answer than he had realised. His enthusiasm was quick to return however, but along with it was his fascination with the riddle.

“So, do you give up?” 

Oswald was really getting tired of the bizarre man, and his idiotic questions. Oswald would have likely stabbed him if they weren’t in the middle of a police station. Anything to escape the confusing conversation. 

“Friend, lookit--” 

Oswald tried to continue with his standard pleasantry and hoped he would be able to dismiss the fool quickly however before he could get any further the man cut him off 

“Nothing. The answer is nothing. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it--” 

Oswald closed his eyes in frustration and raised his hand and cut the man off, baffled at the both the man’s apparent impatience, or excitement, to reveal the answer and his inability to read Oswald’s clear annoyance with him.

“Who are you?” 

Oswald had had enough of the game, pleasantry be damned, he just wanted out of this conversation. 

The man deflated at Oswald’s interruption and appeared wholly disappointed by Oswald’s irritation. It was as if he expected it but had hoped for a different response, as if Oswald had somehow failed him.

“Edward...Nygma.” 

The man paused oddly in between, seeming almost irritated with Oswald. 

_“He’s irritated with me. Seriously?”_

Oswald stared blankly up at the man, at a complete loss as to why he was still talking to him, and unable to fathom how the fool could be irritated with him after he started this ridiculous conversation. 

The man, Edward, continued on when no response was made by Oswald 

“I know who you are” 

Edward had taken on an almost conspiratorial tone as if he was privy to secret no one else knew. 

Oswald found this comment put him on more solid ground. Edward had thrown him off balance with his strange questions and refusal to give a straight answer however Oswald found this comment reminded him once again who he was and why he was here. 

Oswald looked disdainfully at Edward, his eyes travelling up and down his body in a quick perusal, clearly indicating he found him lacking and sneered 

“Then you know you're standing too close” 

Edward looked anxiously at Oswald then glanced down at their feet, as if trying to judge the appropriate distance and took a step back. 

Edward looked back up at Oswald, lip pursed, waiting for a further comment however Oswald quickly turned away from him. Oswald had hoped his dismissal was clear however Edward continued with his strange comments, and this time Oswald there was no doubt he was being mocked 

“Did you know male emperor penguins keep their eggs warm by balancing them on their feet?” 

Oswald turned his head towards Edward, lips thinned in anger and glaring up at him. Edward smiled politely and Oswald couldn’t help but see the smirk lurking beneath 

“Isn’t that neat?” 

Oswald knew that look. It was the look he had given many a mobster that had thought him nothing as he planned their demise in his head. The look that stated your a fool I must tolerate and you're too stupid to realise. 

Oswald internally snarled at the arrogance of the man, but couldn’t help but feel a small surge of respect. He was likely very similar to him when he had been working for Fish Mooney, overlooked, underappreciated and probably the smartest person in here yet was surely mocked for it. 

Oswald bet none of the officers even realised when Edward mocked them back, but Oswald wasn’t them. Edward was foolish to think he could dare approach him, let alone mock him and think it wouldn’t be noticed. 

Oswald turned his body towards Edward, smiling congenially, and walked into his personal space 

“Nice to meet you sir. Keep moving.” 

While Oswald’s tone had been polite no one could miss the evident threatening edge. If the man continued he would fine himself on the end of someone’s blade as soon as he left work.

Edward clearly picked up the threat, lips thinning and the amusement falling from his expression. 

“Will do.” 

Smiling politely before quickly leaving Oswald side.

As Oswald’s gaze tracked Edward as he fled he didn’t miss the man glancing back, still unable to drop his strange fascination with Oswald.


	2. Chapter 2

Oswald having now shaken the strange man went back to waiting for Jim.

It had been clear from their interaction that Edward wasn’t on Maroni’s payroll and seeking revenge, or looking to strong arm him, and he certainly wasn’t some idealistic cop hoping to arrest him so Oswald felt more than comfortable remaining at the station. 

Oswald felt a little foolish about how eager he was to see Jim’s and his thoughts kept drifting to the handsome blonde and their budding friendship. 

Oswald was aware of his small crush on the detective however he is not foolish enough to let that influence his plans under the delusion he had a chance in hell. Jim was not only in a relationship but appeared to be completely straight. That of course didn’t mean he couldn’t indulge in a little harmless flirting and the occasional fantasy. 

Oswald took great pride in slowly corrupting the idealistic detective and felt they could have a real friendship, once the detective started to realise and accept the ways of Gotham. 

Oswald wanted to be the man Jim knew he could call on, and he hoped to be able to say the same for the detective. He figured they could both help each other reach their goals as well as share in each others successes. 

The sound of Jim’s gruff voice interrupted Oswald’s musings, and couldn’t stop the eager smile which appeared on his face as he turned towards the detective. 

_“As dashingly handsome as ever”_

As expected Jim made his way over to where he was waiting and Oswald couldn’t help but notice the detective’s blue suit and how it highlighted the blue of his eyes. 

Oswald didn’t understand why his thoughts flicked to Edward Nygma and his poor dress sense in comparison

_“If only the man dressed better. He would certainly turn some heads”_

Oswald quickly shook that thought off as Jim reached him 

“It’s good to see you, old friend” 

Jim appeared nervous about his presence, which Oswald had expected

“What are you doing here”. 

It was all part and parcel of the charms of Jim Gordon, and Oswald knew not to take it personally. The threats, the harsh words and the denial nothing but stubbornness and naivety. Not yet able to accept that he has already been corrupted and that the city can’t be saved, well not in the way he wants it to be saved.

Oswald would persist and in time the detective would accepted the reality of the situation, that Gotham doesn’t have heroes and that they could do so much for Gotham working together.

“I wanted to invite you to a party I’m hosting” 

Oswald handed over the invitation and watched the conflict flash in Jim’s expression 

“No, thanks”.

Oswald knew that Jim was struggling with the morality of working with a criminal, the man was practically played the martyr every time they crossed paths, but he had hoped Jim would at least entertain the idea of attending.

“I hear you. Too busy, I suppose.” 

The sting of Jim’s refusal hitting Oswald hard, harder than he had expected as he had thought he had a better handle on his emotions.

A thought occurred to Oswald then that maybe Jim actually was too busy due to work, and that was the actual reason for refusing. 

Oswald consider the facts, Jim had been away from his desk when he arrived and he had spent some time waiting for the man to return. Maybe he could help.

“Are you on a tricky case? Anything I can help you with?” 

Oswald felt excited at the prospect of helping Jim again. Oswald quickly checked if anyone was within hearing distance before commenting 

“It worked so well the last time” 

Jim’s whole demeanor changed suddenly as he leaned into Oswald personal space, 

“I don’t want your help. It was a mistake to ask.” 

Jim’s voice became threatening and body language aggressive 

“I don’t want you coming here” 

Oswald whole body froze in anger, enraged at both the gall of the man to threaten him in such a way and the hypocrisy spewing from his mouth 

“You shouldn’t treat me this way, Jim” 

Oswald seethed. He knew it was only a matter of time before the detective came crawling to him again for a favour. He was no better than the rest of the GCPD, corrupt and always looking for the easy way. 

“One day soon, you’ll need my help. You’ll come to me.”

As the realisation that Oswald was right dawned on the detective Oswald leaned in, his confidence at the statement evident as he stared into the detective's wide eyes 

“And walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light” 

Jim expression of shock shifted to confusion and then suspicion. 

Oswald realising that he had let his emotions overcome him in the interchange, and may have revealed too much about himself, quickly changed tactics. Oswald quickly broke eye contact and began to fidget, his voice suddenly nervous and shaky 

“Good luck with your police work” 

His voice broke as he reached for Jim’s hand

“And please, reconsider my invitation.” 

Oswald placed the invitation in Jim’s hand. The detective looked confused at the change in Oswald demeanor. Oswald smiled nervously 

“It won’t be the same without you.” 

His voice stuttering at the end before he quickly turned from the detective and headed for the door. 

Oswald berated himself about his comments to Jim as he heads towards the exit. Oswald couldn’t believe he let his hurt over Jim’ rejection cause his mask to slip. 

_“Remember the plan, it does you no good to reveal your hand to early. Look what that cost you last time. This time you might not escape with just your leg crippled”_

Oswald relied on his mask of timidity and subservience as an efficient means of cultivating friendships and connections, no one is threatened by someone who’s only wish appears to be to please them. It also tended to endear him to others. Either they wanted to protect him, as Jim had, or manipulate him due to his eagerness to please and projected naivety, unaware that it is him that is manipulating them.

Oswald would hate for Jim to realise the extent of his cunning before his true goals had been achieved, it would likely place him off side and Oswald valued the friendship too much to risk it, at this stage anyway.

As Oswald walked out the police station, he couldn’t shake the feeling he may have done irreparable damage with his earlier behaviour and decided to speak with Jim one last time.

He made his way to the entrance only to see Jim toss his invitation in the bin as he headed back to his desk. Oswald's rage and hurt overwhelming him so much he stood there frozen. 

He had been standing there for a few minutes, contemplating his next move when he noticed Edward rush over and pick up the invitation up out of the bin, glancing nervously around as if concerned about anyone seeing him. 

Oswald felt his heart clench when he saw the care the man took in brushing off the almost non existent mess on the envelope. At the clear reverence the man had for the item Oswald realised he may have misjudged his earlier intention in approaching him. 

Oswald was not stupid enough to believe Edward wasn’t being insulting in his final comments but that may have been in response to Oswald’s dismissal, he had done worse for far less. 

Edward may have been earnest in his intentions and may just be unable to articulate his intentions the way others do. His clear eagerness and reverence for the invitation indicated a honest interest which Oswald figured he could exploit.

The man was clearly in forensics and not just a beat cop, which meant access to information and evidence disposal methods. This was something Oswald had never considered he needed, as he had Jim in his pocket but had just realised that may need to be re-evaluated.

Edward had to be either brave or cocky, given he was able to just walk up to the new right hand man of Don Falcone and start a conversation. Both of these traits have their uses and could be exploited in the right circumstances. 

Oswald suspected he was under appreciated at the GCPD and was looking for either excitement or a paycheck, otherwise why approach him in the first place. 

Oswald realised his good fortune at the potential he sees in Edward, as he was suddenly need of a new connection within the GCPD.

Oswald was under no illusion that Jim won’t approach him for help in the future, it was just he now planned to be much more firm in the terms of their friendship since it does not appear to be of the true sort. 

Oswald watched Edward scurry off with the invitation, the occasional shove and insult thrown his way by the idiotic officers littering the station. 

Oswald prided himself on being able to read what people desired and lacked, and it appeared Mr Nygma needed a little appreciation.

Oswald glanced up to Jim, to see he was occupied by whatever nonsense Bullock was spewing, before following Edward, eager to get to know his new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

As Oswald approached the forensics room he thought he heard Edward speaking to someone. 

“Don't do that again! You can't...you can't just take over…”

However upon a quick glance inside the man was alone, pacing up and down the room and looking dishevelled. 

Oswald slipped into the room, ensuring to lock the door behind him. 

“Please excuse the intrusion friend” 

Edward practically jumped out of his skin when he heard his voice. 

“Mr Penguin!” 

Oswald was surprised when he smiled genuinely at the man’s reaction, it was almost adorable. Edward had clearly not been expecting a visitor. 

“I just felt I needed to apologise for my earlier behaviour.”

Oswald walked towards the nervous man and placed a hand on his arm. 

“I have been under such tremendous stress with organising the opening of my new club, however that does not excuse my poor manners. I do hope you accept my humble apology Edward” 

Oswald looked beseechingly up at Edward, his most sincere insincere smile in place. 

Edward swallowed nervously, clearly fearful of upsetting the volatile gangster, however Oswald was surprised as he noticed that wasn't the only thoughts showing in Edward's expression. 

Edward knew he was lying, his disbelief was obvious without being disrespectful, which is a reasonable assumption given the drastic change in Oswald’s attitude. 

“Of course, Mr Penguin. No offense caused.” 

However he was also analysing Oswald, like he was trying to work out his motivation. Oswald could respect that, as long as he didn’t try to outwit him.

“Thank you for your kindness Edward. Not everyone is so forgiving.” 

Oswald, understanding the value of setting a scene, turned as if to leave however paused after barely a step and turned abruptly back towards Edward 

“No, no, no. This won’t do. I still do not feel right about how I behaved.” 

Oswald took on a look of terse concentration as if trying to figure a complicated dilemma. 

Edward, ever needing to please, let his suspicions slip from his thoughts and jumped to trying to reassure the torn gangster 

“Please Mr Penguin. It was nothing. You were clearly here on business and I shouldn't have imposed.” 

Oswald smiled, pleased he had shifted the brunette’s thoughts away from his purpose, then raised his hand as if an idea had occurred to him. 

“I know, you must come to my party tonight. it will reassure me that there is no ill will between us.” 

Oswald knew Ed would figure out that the invitation had always been the purpose of Oswald’s visit however he hoped that it would intrigue him enough to show. If only to find out the reason for the Penguin’s sudden interest in him.

Edward’s eyes widened at the invitation, torn between his dark desire to explore the Gotham underbelly, his general curiosity for answers, and his fear of the unknown.

Edward was fascinated by the Penguin. He was by all accounts a nobody yet he had managed to completely disrupt the Gotham Crime Families and crawl to a position which took others decades to reach in only a matter of months. 

Edward had been following his exploits obsessively and suspected there was more to his plan’s than what had already been achieved. Edward had always loved mysteries and the Penguin’s plan was a true mystery. A mystery broken into a jigsaw puzzle, wrapped in a conundrum and hidden in a Chinese box. It was driving him crazy. 

On top of this his other self has also been getting increasingly louder. Encouraging and suggesting outrageous things. Testing whether they could outsmart the GCPD had only ever been a thought experiment until Oswald had walked in today. Every corrupt officer was known in some way, and to be on a gangster’s payroll yet unknown, the silent viper in their midst, had appealed to him. He had gone so far as to suggest it as a way to entice the sweet Miss Kringle. The allure of being able to afford to take her to nicer places, and the sway he could potentially hold.

Despite this Ed was terrified. Terrified of being caught, terrified of failing and terrified it would only invite further mockery. He didn’t need anymore people seeing him as beneath them.

Ed knew he was meant to be morally torn about working for a crime family, he worked for the police, but Ed had never subscribed to any kind of moral code. He didn’t join the police to serve justice, he was more interested in the science. Morality was always subjective so why adhere to one version of it. The only reason, or need, to adhere to the law is the consequences, but that’s only a concern if you are dumb enough to get caught. 

“I don’t know Mr Penguin... you know I work for the GCPD”

Oswald raised an eyebrow and his lip twisted to the side as he looked up at Ed, a teasing smirk

“I’m as aware of your employment as you are Mr Nygma, as I am sure you are aware that many of your fellow officers work for my boss, and I would hardly think attending a club opening would constitute you joining a criminal enterprise. You won’t be getting anything more than a few free drinks, and all I expect in return is the pleasure of your company”

Edward knew there had to be more, which only made the offer more tempting. Ed was on the verge of refusing, politely, when his other self appeared behind Oswald grinning maniacally.

_“You're not seriously turning this down are you Eddie? I mean this is the chance, one and only. You won’t get another.”_

His other self began to pace behind Oswald, his body oozing manic energy as his voice got louder in Ed’s head. 

_“How many corrupt cops has she boned at this point. She’s pretty much the office bike”_

Edward glared at the apparition, upset over his comments about Miss Kringle but unable to say anything with Oswald there.

Suddenly he was next to Ed and leaning into his personal space to whisper mockingly 

_“The girl likes bad boys Eddie and there isn’t any other way you will ever meet that criteria”_

Ed hated when he was right. Which was more often than not. Miss Kringle did seem to have a preference for _bad boys_ and Ed knew he was only going to end up with a restraining order against him if he continued with his current overtures. 

He could use this experience to observe and learn and maybe, just maybe, some of the Penguin’s confidence may rub off on him.

Ed had not realised he had gotten so lost in thought, and that he had he not spoken in some time until the Penguin grasped his arm.

“Mr Nygma? Are you alright”

Ed smiled down at the smaller man before nodding “Apologies, just got lost in thought. That would be more than acceptable Mr Penguin” 

Oswald hand trailed down Edward’s arm to grasp his hand in his “Please, call me Oswald. We are to be friends after all” 

Edward was practically beaming “Thank you, Mr-- Oswald.” smiling shyly, eyes shifting to the floor “A-And please call me Ed”.

Oswald smiled and enquired politely as to whether Ed needed further details, more than aware the man had Jim’s invitation. 

“No, It’s fine. It’s the biggest _happening_ in town, everyone is talking about it. I have all pertinent information.” 

Oswald struggled to stifle a laugh at Ed’s odd turns of phase. Another odd quirk to add to the list which appeared to be growing, yet Oswald was surprised to find he didn’t actually mind.


End file.
